


Nothing More (Than This)

by hollybennett123



Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: Anal, Barebacking, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollybennett123/pseuds/hollybennett123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hasn’t ever been one for patience, has Teddy, but Ronnie makes him want to try harder at so very many things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing More (Than This)

**Author's Note:**

> Generally when I join a new fandom I'm months or even years late to the party. With this one, I'm so early that there's barely anyone here yet! I was lucky enough to see the film the day after it was released in the UK, and again a couple of days after that. I'd seen the gifsets and whatnot on Tumblr and was, quite frankly, gagging for it.
> 
> I've already got a few ideas in mind for some other short fics, so hopefully my brain will cooperate and let me get them down in written form eventually. This pairing is so intriguing to me, difficult to write but absolutely fascinating to explore (through porn, because it's fun) ♥

The sheets were cold when Teddy was first pressed to them, his cheek and the naked length of his body held firm by the weight of Ronnie’s hand on his shoulder, but they’ve quickly warmed through; Ronnie runs hot to the touch, always, his skin fever-warm like all his blood’s been set to simmer, and Teddy’s skin prickles through sheer proximity.

Ronnie’s not one for conversation tonight, his breathing harsh and guttural in the silence of the bedroom as he strips off his suit in the half-light, and Teddy can’t do anything but wait it out; can’t see what Ronnie’s doing or what he’s about to do, and the anticipation drives Teddy mad until he --

\-- Ronnie slaps Teddy around the arse a bit, for whatever reason he’s got tonight. Because he likes the way it looks, maybe, or the way it sounds, the smack of skin against skin and Teddy’s yelps as he presses the side of his face to the bed, hiccoughing choked laughter that bubbles up despite himself, fingernails curling into the linen on every stroke.

“Yes. That is _very_ nice,” Ronnie murmurs eventually, when Teddy’s arse and the backs of his thighs sting beautifully, blood-flushed from the force of Ronnie’s blows even though he’s taken it easy tonight; been gentle by all accounts if previous incidents are compared. “Very, very nice.”

He trails off towards the end, words gone dreamlike and slow like he’s barely aware that he was speaking in the first place. Words meant only for his own ears, not-quite-conscious thoughts he’s accidentally voiced aloud. The thing is -- there are times where he talks _to_ Teddy, and others where he talks while Teddy merely happens to be present. Teddy’s known him long enough now that he generally, more often than not, can tell the difference, and so offers no response.

“Show me,” Ronnie grunts suddenly, and that _was_ meant for Teddy, the request punctuated by Ronnie’s hand grasping at Teddy’s waist and encouraging him over.

He tumbles over onto his back, grinning, and pulls at his own cock with a dry palm; knows Ronnie won’t give him shit for it, knows what he’s after. Ronnie doesn’t always care either way, and nor does Teddy, but sometimes Ronnie wants to see his boy hard before he fucks him; wants to know he’s wanted, Teddy reckons. Likes the visual evidence, in the form of a stiff prick and eager fingers, that Teddy Smith gets himself all worked up over the idea of Ronnie fuckin’ Kray taking him up the arse.

Teddy lets his gaze slide down Ronnie’s body now that he’s undressed himself, and stares unabashedly at the heavy jut of his naked prick hard between his thighs before smirking up at him and spreading his legs a bit for show.

“What you looking at?” Ronnie says, licking at his rough-bitten lips. His voice is a low rumble but there’s no real danger behind it today; a little bit of humour, even, just under the surface. “Eh? Cheeky little ‘fing, aintcha?”

Teddy only grins all the more at him, and Ronnie leans over for a kiss gone feral, teeth scraping against the swell of Teddy’s lower lip and fingers twisting in his hair until he squirms.

Ronnie makes a throaty noise that suggests barely-contained violence and flips Teddy back over onto his stomach hard enough that all his breath leaves his body in a delighted rush. A sturdy hand at the back of his neck pins him there, gripping at the nape for several long seconds before releasing.

The bed dips slightly when Ronnie moves behind him, busying himself with something with a quiet intensity; Teddy doesn’t move, prone and vulnerable and desperate to be fucked, and tries his very hardest to be patient. He hasn’t ever been one for patience, has Teddy, but Ronnie makes him want to try harder at so very many things.

He doesn’t have to wait overly long before the bed shifts again and Ronnie drapes himself over him, his breath panting hot against Teddy’s ear as he slides a couple of fingers – wet with something artificial and slick – into the tight grip of Teddy’s arse. Teddy’s quite happy to settle for spit and a slow push when he’s offered nothing more, but a little bit of something extra now and then is always welcome and apparently Ronnie’s feeling in the mood to spoil him tonight, just a bit.

It’ll ache tomorrow regardless.

Ronnie’s cock drags along the back of Teddy’s still-sore thighs like a promise, drooling sticky-wet trails that make Teddy want to shiver, now achingly hard himself with his prick trapped untouched between the bed and his belly. Ronnie’s fingers twist clockwise, slow, pushing in deep just the once before sliding out with a filthy wet sound.

“Fuck,” Ronnie mutters, “ _fuck_ ,” and moves to mount him properly, shifting himself up on the bed so he can press the blunt head of his cock inside. He doesn’t take his time over it; goes in to the hilt in one push as Teddy grits his teeth through the brunt of it and then wills himself to relax.

Ronnie Kray fucks like he does most things in life: quietly, erratically, and almost entirely self-serving, with these little glimmers of awareness and generosity triggered apropos of nothing. He ignores Teddy for a while – takes him roughly and however he pleases, still breathing over Teddy’s shoulder – and even without looking at him, Teddy can sense that he’s not entirely _there_. It’s when he changes the angle a bit, drives deep and presses down with his hips, the head of his cock rub-rub-rubbing somewhere deep until Teddy whimpers at the sensation, that he’s taken by surprise; Ronnie does it again, a deliberate co-ordination to his movements, and rumbles a soft, pleased noise every time Teddy makes his pleasure known.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Teddy grins, grasping at the sheets until they bunch up in his sweaty palms.

“Very, very nice,” Ronnie says quietly, a slowed-down echo from before, and shoves his hips forward hard enough that the whole bed shudders.

He’s quiet again after that, thrusts in with a brutal precision that rattles Teddy to his very bones. The endless push and pull of Ronnie’s cock inside him, combined with the shifting of his own against the twisted bedding, is enough to have Teddy coming without the need for anything more. It pulses out in wet spurts, his cockhead slipping against the mess he’s made as he turns his face into the sheets and bites down, giggling stupidly as he goes pliant; lets Ronnie use his over-sensitised, fucked-out body to chase his own release.

When Ronnie comes, the noise he makes is low and primal like it’s been pulled from the depths of him, his whole body gone entirely still beyond the flex of his cock as he spills inside. He stays buried for a full minute after, breathing deep, and he’s so eerily unmoving that Teddy feels skewered, like something fragile pinned for show.

Ronnie slips out when he’s fully soft, rolling onto his back as Teddy does the same, and Teddy feels oddly, bizarrely empty now that Ronnie’s no longer inside him, making a space for himself within Teddy’s body.

“Will you be staying here tonight, young Teddy?” Ronnie asks after a comfortable, sated silence, grandiose like he’s extending an invitation.

Course Teddy’s staying. He fucking lives here.

Still, though -- Ronnie needs to hear it, even though Teddy’s not going anywhere. Got nowhere else he can be, really. Nowhere else he wants to be, either, which is convenient.

“Course I am, Ron,” he grins, twisting onto his side, propped up on an elbow. “Course I am. Staying right ‘ere with you, ain’t I?”

Ronnie blinks at him, unfocused for a moment, and then grunts his quiet approval and sighs as the tension slides from his shoulders. “Yeah,” he breathes. “Staying here tonight, aren’t you? Yeah. Good lad.”

He seems deep in thought, after that; looks Teddy up and down and eventually, carefully, eases him down onto his back against the sweat-damp bedding. He strokes a couple of fingers up the inside of Teddy’s thigh as Teddy lets his legs fall apart easily, and eases them back inside where Teddy’s open and wet, rubbed raw by Ronnie’s thick cock.

“ _This_ ,” Ronnie says darkly, rubbing his knuckles at the sensitive rim and crooking his fingers until his come leaks out, just a little bit, around them. “You’re gonna leave that right there. You’ll leave it right _there_ for when I fuck you again later.”

He gives a rough little shove with his hand, and Teddy’s breath catches in his throat when his fingertips slide free.

“Yeah,” Teddy agrees, breathless, still orgasm-drunk from before. “Gonna fuckin’ leave it there. Make a right fuckin’ mess of me.”

Ronnie pats him on the thigh, a clumsy swing of his hand, and heaves himself off the bed. Wordlessly, he goes to potter around in the bathroom for a while, bright light streaming out from the crack under the door where it doesn’t quite meet the carpet.

Satisfied, Teddy stretches languidly on the bed and reaches over to steal one of Ronnie’s cigarettes from the bedside table. Ronnie won’t mind; doesn’t mind anything that involves Teddy putting something between his lips.

Teddy’s staying for the night, see. Got his whole world right here.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a fic masterlist on [Tumblr](http://hollybennett123.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
